


Your Skin My Skin

by Mayloc



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayloc/pseuds/Mayloc
Summary: Enzo is dead and Damon is the one comforting Bonnie.





	Your Skin My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A short one written after Enzo's death. I was planning to make this the first two chapters of a long story but at the end I didn't find the time lol. Maybe I'll think about it. I'll post them here as just one chapter cause they're not too long.

The bed felt so cold that hurt. Everything was hurting. Every single inch of her body was screaming in pain, and that pain was the only thing that was convincing her that the whole thing was real and not her worst nightmare.

Enzo is dead. Enzo is dead. _Enzo is dead._

Bonnie needed that pain. She was tying that feeling to her chest hard, refusing to allow herself to forget for one single second that reality, because she knew she couldn't handle it again. That's why she wasn't planning to sleep either. Bonnie was terrified of waking up in that cold bed, reaching for Enzo's arms instinctively before realizing the painful truth. But at the same time, that bed was the only thing left for her, the place where his presence hadn't vanished yet. She was lying on Enzo's side of the bed and his smell was still there, mixing on the pillow with the taste of her own tears. No sleep, just pain.

Bonnie heard the door open but she didn´t move. She wasn't planning to move in a long time. She wasn't planning to do anything but cry. She closed her eyes because she didn't want to see any compassionate look. She didn't want to hear any single word about what just happened and she was sure that, sooner or later, Caroline or Damon will talk about the things that she needed to forget and the person she needed to forgive and everything was bullshit.

Bonnie heard some steps approaching to the bed and she knew it was Damon right away. After a moment, she felt the touch of a soft blanket placed carefully over her body.

"You are trembling".

He said it in a whisper and a couple of minutes passed. She didn't say a word when she felt him sitting on the corner of the bed but her eyes remained tightly closed.

"I made some pancakes. The tray is on the table in case you are hungry".

She wasn't.

"I nailed the fangs this time".

Bonnie knew he was trying to smile and she hated him for it. But then, she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was so unexpected that her body jumped. Damon left his hand resting there for a moment and then he caressed the skin of her arm softly.

"Just tell me if you need something and I'll be right here".

His voice lowered a little and, with the last word, he moved her hand away. It was much more painful that she thought. Just when she was sure her pain couldn't be higher, that single touch thrown off all the loneliness she was feeling over her nervous system. Her skin was hurting even more.

Bonnie's hand moved by itself when she grabbed Damon's arm.

"Don`t leave me. _Please_ ".

She didn't recognize his own voice but the plea was there. Bonnie felt the touch of his warm fingers squeezing her hand for a moment.

Her eyes were still closed when Damon got into the cold bed to lie down next to her. Her body was still trembling when he pressed his chest against her back and he put his arms around her.

"I'm here, Bon. I'm right here."

She was still crying when she fell asleep. Damon was still there.

\---

Damon woke up first.

He didn't intend to fall asleep there in the first place, but after all the sobbing and the crying and once he heard Bonnie's steady breathing next to him, he was afraid to move away and wake her up. With all the pain she was suffering, she did need some res, and hell if he didn't need to take a break too. So he became drowsy before realizing it, and there he was a couple of hours later or maybe more, lying in Bonnie's bed and still holding Bonnie in his arms.

It took him a moment to be fully conscious of his own body. His chin was resting on her shoulder and her curls were tickling his cheek. His left arm was embracing her exhausted body and her fingers were interlaced thought his own.

Everything was so peaceful and calm at that very moment and it felt _so right_ , that the warm feeling that it was growing inside Damon's chest make him feel suddenly awkward. Even their breaths were kind of synchronized. It had been a long time since he had felt something like that, resting next to Elena.

_Elena._

Damon moved abruptly away from Bonnie to the other side of the bed, and then he felt like an idiot when Bonnie's body reacted to the earthquake he caused as a result, and she started to turn around.

She was about to face him when the urge of searching for an explanation of why he was still there left his throat dry. However, when he saw her face, Damon realized that Bonnie was still sleeping. His muscles relaxed a little with a sense of relief as he stayed as still as possible for a moment.

Bonnie was sleeping but clearly she wasn't resting. Her eyes were moving underneath her lids and she kept mumbling words from time to time that Damon couldn't understand but pretty much had to do with Enzo.

Bonnie and Enzo. He would have never imagined it, not in a million years, and he surely didn't like it. He didn't like to be left aside from her life that way, but Bonnie made crystal clear when his brother brought him back, that she was still mad at him and that Enzo was her first priority at the moment. Truth be told, he knew he deserved all the blaming from her part, and now that he had finally earn her forgiveness and Bonnie seemed to be happy, Stefan had killed the man she loved. Damon snorted quietly when the last words crossed his mind, and that time it was enough to wake up Bonnie. She looked confused at him for a moment.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Damon didn't have an answer so he just said the obvious.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"What are you doing _in here_?"

He was an intruder and he knew it. Bonnie was seeing him that way at the moment. He got out of bed while Bonnie was sitting up.

"Just trying to be helpful."

"You can leave now."

She didn't sound angry or upset, she just sounded cold. Damon just nodded as a response because he knew her well enough to not insist. He didn't blame his brother for killing Enzo because he knew more than anyone the side effects of being a non-human vampire, but the wound was too deep for Bonnie and time was the only way to make it heal.

As he was leaving the room, Damon wondered how much time it will take for that, and then he decided that it didn't really matter. He will be there. He was determined to not failing her this time.


End file.
